The new Family Uzumaki
by Hanamisenju Ookami Uzumaki
Summary: Over time since the Fourth Ninja War, Na comes a new Hera peace and harmony, all decide to start finding love, but love, Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki were not good, so why Tsunade and Shizune decided play Cupid with two, what happened?
**The new Family Uzumaki.**

 **Chapter 01: The idea, plans for Uzumaki**

 **Summary** : Over time since the Fourth Ninja War, Na comes a new Hera peace and harmony, all decide to start finding love, but love, Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki were not good, so why Tsunade and Shizune decided play Cupid with two, what happened?

 **XXXXX**

new times waiting for Leaf Village, and peace reigns since the defeat of Madara reincarnated, and his crazy plan of the red moon. Now everyone can start new lives in harmony, including Uzumaki brothers.

In the office of Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, Shizune was helping with paperwork, if even in peace the poor Hokage has role to attend, the brunette help with reports of new missions, the Ninjas established when he saw a card I call him attention. So he started reading.

"Tsunade-sama, this is an invitation to the wedding of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, those two are already married nearly a year," he said to shocked brunette. "I never thought that eventually end up together"

Tsunade replied without looking up from some papers.

"If that nobody expected, really those two'm too different for it to work, are odd and I guess that united the end," said the blonde.

Shizune just nodded, looking cute dark blue invitation with Uchiha and Haruno symbol, was when he remembered a small detail that surely no one but Shikamaru Nara remembered. The Uzumaki brothers.

"I hope this does not, much to hurt Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan" he said.

Tsunade looked up from his document and leave aside, sighing heavily, Naruto and Naruko congratulated those two with Uzumaki smiles classic, but Tsunade remembered a small glow of pain in the two pairs of blue eyes Sapphire sure the news was bitter for both, after all Naruto Sakura loved Sasuke and Naruko. Knowing both Tsunade Uzumaki as to would realize that the two were very clumsy in love.

"What are you thinking Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked to see the serious side of his mistress.

Tsunade just sighed. Clenching and unclenching his eyes honey.

"Those two are hopeless" express the Kage blonde.

"What is he talking Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked confused.

"What I mean Shizune-chan, it is that when it comes to love Naruko and Naruto are not experts or anything, both are so ignorant on that subject that would make the perfect couple" express the Senju jokingly.

Shizune laughed.

"That may be true Tsunade-sama, both would make the perfect couple, imagine it" Shizune river.

Tsunade smiled widely when a thought crossed his mind.

`Both would make the perfect couple together'

Tsunade shook his head at the passwall, before analyzing it thoroughly, that two romance together, the two dumb blonde, the two addicts ramen, the only two Shinobis without a partner, the two outrageous, the two mouths motor, the two smiling, and the two Uzumaki Konoha.

Tsunade took a while but decided to revise its historical memory of the two blondes.

\- "Let's see ... Uzumaki Naruto Description: Blond, blue-eyed, three marks on the face, heir of the Uzumaki clan, son of Minato Namikaze, and noisy introverted personality, range ninja new Sanin Sapo, holder Rasengan the Kyuubi no Yoko and Uzugan (Eye swirl), ramen addict number one, likes, train, become stronger and beat the Uchiha, appearance ... mmmmmm ... acceptable. Now Naruko Uzumaki ... description: Blonde long hair, blue eyes, white skin three brands, Namikaze clan heiress, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, introverted and calm personality, special Sanin Ninja rank, holder of the Uzumaki chains, contract phoenix and the Ookamigan (Eye wolf), ramen fanatic, loves, ramen, training, become stronger and spend time with Hinata Hyuga appearance ... mmmmmm ... very aceptable.- "

Tsunade blinked a little, the more I thought that both were more and more compatible, love train, be strong and protect what they love, a relationship between them Seri simply perfect in many sense. But brothers were not, baaaaaa !, that matters in war Uzumaki practiced crossing between family members themselves would be more than acceptable, if those two stubborn could fall in love on the other.

The blonde Hokage smiled, which confused Shizune

"Shizune-chan would think the two together," Tsunade asked his faithful assistant

Shizune thinks for a bit. then he smiles at the thought.

"Both would be perfect together" the brown river with a blush on the cheeks.

Tsunade smiled, then a wicked smile crossed his lips, Shizune smiled in complicity oh, apparently his mistress had a very interesting idea.

 **XXXXXX**

With Uzumaki brothers.

Naruto and Naruko was walking through the park of the village, it was a beautiful spring day, birds bolavan, children juganban, bees and the flowers were doing their thing so that synthesis was a great day.

everything was bright and it was even more when Uzumaki walked together side by side, as they always did when they were children.

"Naru-kun, you want to do today, I'm bored" Naruko said sighing.

"I do not know Naruko-Chan, I hope the old witch we have a mission or else you'll die of boredom" Expreso blond.

"Naruto-Nii, you know it's bad referite Obachan as Tsunade-old woman," What reaño Naruko.

"I know, Neechan, epro is that sometimes acts as a grumpy old woman" Naruto whined.

Naruko sigh at the gossip of his twin brother if rubiop and Tsunade did not get along sometimes. It was when a member Ambu with mask eagle appeared before them.

"Naruto-sama, Naruko-sama, Tsunade Sama requests your presence in the Hokage tower," he said the masked.

"Understood Ambu-san" said Naruko.

the ambu retired and the back of Naruto scratched his head.

"You want Witch" Naruto whined.

"Niii-chan stop that, and let's go where Tsunade-chan once" Naruko grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Hokage office.

 **XXXXX**

Tsunade and Shizune had smiles on their accomplices I miss Uzumaki the two brothers were plotting something expensive thing.

"Tsunade-sama, because you have called here" asked Naruko.

the blonde Hokage just smile stupidly which confuses the Jovene blonde.

"Naruko-chan you and Naruto will have a mission to encantica waterfall, I need to permanescan and one month alone before I call back," Tsunade said.

"He, and that old" Expreso Naruto.

"At first, Do not call me old! And secondly because necesitpo that Naruko-chan and you, are there for reasons that will not be revealed until within a month" with Shizune nodded Dijp

"So you better leave right away, good bye" Shizune said the two blond pushed from behind and sacndolos of the Hokage Office.

Tsunade sighed.

"Tsunade -sama What is the enchanted waterfall?" Shizunes wonder.

Tsunede smiled wickedly thinking about it.

"Enchanted waterfall, is a legendary place, they say that just being there a person can end lovesick" I explain the Hokage.

"· But that seems just a leyanda" Shizune said.

"Not all legends are false, many are real," Tsunade said, recalling his beloved Dan, she somehow experience the ecantpo parrot that place.

and it was now the turn of Naruto and Naruko.


End file.
